On a Cold Desert Night
by Demon Vampire180
Summary: Vivi wakes up to find Nami still awake and they start talking. Mostly about the upcoming battle but when Vivi suddenly asks Nami to kiss her she is unsure of how to respond. Light shoujo-ai Nami/Vivi.


Nami watched as the flames danced rhythmically in front of her face as she pulled her cloak just a little tighter around her. The desert nights had caught her by surprise, leaving her shivering under the light of the moon. Her comrades Luffy, Sanji, Zoro, Chopper, Usopp and Vivi slept like children beside her, all huddled into a group for warmth. Vivi, being the forgetful princess she was, had just kindly forgotten to mention the below freezing temperatures at night. Sometimes Nami felt compelled to even give Vivi a knuckle sandwich every once in a long while but settled for flicking the blue haired girl in the forehead. A large gust of wind flew by sending Nami's teeth into a fit of chattering which she quickly tried to hush, so as not to wake any one. Mission failed. Only a moment passed before the younger female groaned as she pried her eyes open.

"Gomenasai(1), Vivi-chan. Did I wake you?" Nami whispered, turning to her. The princess sat up and shook her head before yawning. Clearly she was lying but Nami was too cold to care or argue.

Quickly Vivi rubbed her eyes before she scooted over to sit next to the navigator, bringing her legs close to her chest, before asking, "Nami-san, are you cold?" Being perfectly lady like Nami smiled.

"Just a little but I'll be alright. After all, what is this compared to Drum Island?" She asked jokingly as her teeth began to chatter again. Vivi let out a soft laugh as she stared into the fire. Her normally dark eyes turned a dark plum color from the flames and for a brief instance Nami felt her heart beat just a little faster. _That was weird._ She thought, taking a glance at the seemingly endless sky. The stars made patterns on the vast backdrop and Nami immersed herself in them, completely forgetting about her late night companion.

Until she felt Vivi nudge her shoulder with her own. Looking down she noticed the smile on her normally smiling lips had faded into a thin line. Quietly she murmured, "Nami-san I'm sorry. I'm so selfish asking this of all of you. It's my country. I should be able to handle it all on my own." The orange haired girl curled her hand into a fist and hit the younger girl gently in the back of the head.

"How many times do we have to tell you to quit worrying about things like that, huh? You see that sleeping moron over there?" She pointed to the heap of bodies that were her comrades, obviously directing her finger in the captains direction. "That boy will do anything for adventure even if it means putting his own life at risk. He never boasts about it but he's really, very strong. Before we came to the grand line, before he defeated Arlong or Don Krieg we were at Usopp's village. And do you wanna know what he did? Instead of laughing at Usopp's cowardly ways he said to him, '_If I were giving you sympathy I wouldn't put my own life on the line_'. Luffy may be a ditz and a little slow and many other things but the one thing that's most important of all is that he's loyal. Once he decides to help somebody he doesn't stop until he's sure that person has been helped to the best of his abilities. If I were you I would avoid saying stuff like that to him." She grinned and pushed back a stray lock of hair. "We've all been through a lot of things and despite it all we love to help even if we, they, are a bit violent."

The comforting words made Vivi light up like a candle. She closed her eyes in a childish manner and nodded. "Mm!" She agreed and with the childish grin back on her face, Nami felt her heart flutter again. It skipped a few beats before it returned to its normal rhythmical pulse. _That can't possibly be healthy._ She smiled back. _I should have Chopper take a look for me maybe. _Vivi suddenly asked a question that Nami hadn't been expecting. "Nami have you ever kissed anybody?"

Unsure of how to respond she stuttered, "Sure. I've kissed my mom and sister before." Although the question caught her off guard she was sure this was just a perfectly normal topic for teens to talk about. She figured the princess just wanted to change the subject to lighten the suddenly heavy mood.

But her reason was lost when Vivi continued, "I mean _really_ kissed someone. Like, on the lips."

Color flooded her cheeks for some reason as she responded, "No. But I never had time for such trivial things. When I was little I lived with a bunch of thug merman pirates and was a pirate thief. I never had the time. Then I joined this band of idiots and even the thought kissing them just makes my stomach churn." Laughing she added, "Just don't tell Sanji. I might just literally break that little heart of his his."

"What about... Kissing another girl?"

Again Nami was caught off guard but she manged to respond smoothly, "No. It never really crossed my mind."

"Would it bother you?"

Nami brought her knees to her chest and hugged them, biting into her right knee with her front teeth. How could someone respond to the suddenness of a question like that? It just wasn't natural to suddenly bring something like that up in a conversation when they were trying to save a country from certain doom. Normal people would talk about how they planned to stop it and what they planned to do after.

When Nami didn't respond Vivi looked at the ground with clearly flushed cheeks. She looked more ashamed than embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't ask something like that so suddenly."

"Mmm-mm. No it's alright. It's not like we're going any where so why not talk about something besides war, right?" Nami chanced a look at her. The long blue hair that was held up but some sort of bracelet concealed most of her face but it was obvious she was still blushing.

"Yes, you're right." Vivi shifted her position so that her legs were stretched in front of her and her hands propped her up from behind. Her blemishless face was turned skyward with her again glittering purple eyes sparkling with both worry and a want to relax. A smile had managed to curl at the end of her lips giving her a sad, yet serious face. More skipping of the heart.

Quickly the older girl looked away, making sure to let her hair hang in front of her face to cover obvious blushing. "Tonikaku(2), to answer your earlier question no. I don't think kissing another girl would bother me if it was someone I knew. I mean, kissing my sister, even if she were my real sister, would just be weird. But that's because we're so close. But I wouldn't go kissing a total stranger either."

This raised a little hope, and a little courage, in Vivi's heart. "Would you kiss, say, someone like me?"

"If a need to arose, yes." Nami replied hesitantly. The conversation just kept growing weirder.

Again the blue haired princess shifted her position, this time to sit on her knees facing the older woman. With a most serious look in her eyes she asked, "Nami, will you kiss me?" This sent Nami backwards in surprise. "It may be just another selfish request of me but I want to kiss you. It may seem weird with all these boys always wooing you but if you've never tried before..." Butterflies danced in her stomach as she spoke, although she kept her voice calm and steady. Every second that passed made her heart beat faster while everything around her seemed to slow down and fade into the background. All the still young navigator could do was stare while her heart thumped so loudly in her ears she thought they would pop.

"Vivi are you sure you know what you're saying? Maybe you're still half asleep." Was all she managed to stammer, leaning on her already trembling arms for support.

"Nami-san I am wide awake. If you don't want to I can't force you but it's a request that only you can fulfill." Vivi stated as her eyes pleaded, begged, for her to agree.

When an awkward silence filled the air Nami thought, _Oh hell it's not gonna hurt anybody._ "Sure Vivi. But I can't say that you won't regret it heavily afterwards."

"We can only wait and see unless you can predict what our future holds." Those last words hung in the air as she inched forward, slowly closing the distance between their mouths. For an instant she hesitated about a sixteenth of an inch from her lips before she closed the gap, capturing Nami's partially parted lips with her own. For what felt like an eternity things were awkward. Their noses clashed but both soon found that tilting their heads let their noses have room. Surprisingly their lips meshed almost perfectly. Nami could taste sand on Vivi's lips but could also taste a little bit of flavoring from their last meal. It was bitter and salty but she could hardly call it unpleasant. And Vivi was fairly talented. Once every ten seconds or so Nami felt a warm tongue glide gracefully over her bottom lip. Finally she opened her mouth and let the princess' tongue in. Carefully she touched it with her own, again tasting the salty bitterness that had come from dinner. Nami felt soft, childlike hands on her shoulders that hesitantly made their way further down her body until one rested against her breast and the other rested on her thigh. Taking the hint to go a little bit more Nami's hands rested first on her shoulders and then traced the contours of her body until they both rested between her outer thighs and her hips. Vivi moaned just the slightest but didn't protest. This moment was exciting the two of them more than either could have ever imagined.

It ended abruptly though when the aforementioned moron woke up to stare bleary eyed at the young girls before muttering, "Nami? Is it morning already?" They broke apart and pulled away, blushing and looking like a newly erupted volcano.

"N-no Luffy. Go back to sleep." She demanded as she steadied her voice and still vigorously beating heart. Whatever had just happened and not really just happened. Though if it was a dream she wouldn't mind it happening again. Satisfied with the answer Luffy fell back into the pile of bodies and was soon snoring softly, a snot bubble coming out from his nose.

"Nami-san?" Vivi muttered, looking into Nami's round brown eyes.

"That wasn't so bad." She admitted, pulling Vivi into her arms. "Let's do it again sometime, Vivi-chan." She didn't get a response for the blue haired girl had fallen asleep against her shoulder and was breathing normally as though nothing had happened. Because nothing had happened and it was all just a dream. Coming to that conclusion Nami settled herself into the sand as well as she possibly could and dozed off to sleep just as the suns first rays poked their heads over the horizon.

_**FIN**_

Translation Station:

1: Gomenasai- Sorry; I'm sorry

2: Tonikaku- Anyway; Anyhow; Anywho


End file.
